


¿Me concedes este baile?

by Ruori



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruori/pseuds/Ruori
Summary: Se acerca el vigésimo cumpleaños del príncipe y este tiene que elegir pareja bailando el tradicional baile de la Tierra, aunque Endymion está más ocupado intentando dejar de ser un niño a los ojos de todos sus shitennou.¿Qué pasaría si por un malentendido el príncipe descubre que en verdad no solo quiere dejar de ser un niño sino algo más y siempre ha estado ocultándolo sin darse cuenta?





	¿Me concedes este baile?

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí traigo el segundo fic que tengo por aquí, tenía pensado hacerlo un One-shot pero terminó quedando bastante más largo de lo esperado y lo separé en dos.  
Espero que os guste.

Cinco muchachos cuyos rostros se encontraban escondidos bajo unas capuchas paseaban por las calles de un pequeño pueblo del reino de Elysion, observaban todos maravillados como en apenas unos días había cambiado, de un lugar tranquilo y silencioso a estar lleno de vida.

—Todo ha cambiado tanto, y eso que hace una semana estábamos paseando por aquí, ¿deberíamos ayudarles? Aunque sea un poco, por supuesto sin mostrar nuestra identidad.  
El joven que se encontraba en el centro habló esperando la aprobación de los demás, tenía ganas aportar su grano de arena, aunque solo fuera llevar cajas.

—Maestro, sabes que estamos aquí para vigilar que los preparativos para su vigésimo cumpleaños estén listos… Sería extraño que el príncipe al cual homenajean les ayuda sin que estos se den cuenta—Habló uno de los cuatro encapuchados restantes, pero al notar las miradas de sus compañeros a pesar de estar ocultas suspiró—. ¿Si sabes que ibas a ir igual para qué preguntas? Cada uno que vaya a ayudar en cosas pequeñas que no requieran quitarse la capucha… si preguntan vienen de otra parte del reino donde no hay mucho Sol y tenéis la piel sensible.

—Gracias Kunzite, sabíamos que nos ibas a dejar, eres el mejor capitán general que podemos tener, nadie se enterará.

Una voz divertida salió de la capucha mientras miraba para decidir donde ayudar.

—Jadeite, la última vez que dijiste eso… se enteró el pueblo al que fuimos y los alrededores, ¿no podemos dejarlo en el palacio? Pareces un niño.

—Zoisite, vosotros cuatro fuisteis los causantes de aquel desastre, no intentes culpar a uno solo—Molestia en aquellas palabras salieron del primero que habló—. Os dejaré ir a cambio de que Endymion decida ponerse a practicar el baile tradicional que todo heredero debe bailar al cumplir los veinte y ninguno de los diez instructores elegidos por su majestad han servido, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Enséñamelo tú, Kunzite. Te lo sabes de sobra de las veces que me habrás visto intentarlo—Se calló al escuchar el fallidamente de los otros tres ajenos a la conversación para después gruñir molesto—, como ellos dicen, ¿lo harías?

—Si aceptas no solo dejar de comportarte como un niño, sino que además esforzarte, se veía de lejos que no prestabas atención a las clases… Lo haré. Cuando el sol esté en su cénit quiero veros aquí, ayuden todo lo que puedan mientras. 

Quien habló se giró y marchó lo suficientemente rápido para no darse cuenta de que los otros cuatro habían dibujado una sonrisa, pues su plan marchaba bastante bien.  
Mientras tanto, los otros demás hicieron como que se separaron para después reunirse una vez más en una de las plazas secundarias del pueblo para hablar y ayudar.

—Parece que lo conseguimos, tengo ganas de ver a Kunzite bailando ese baile, será muy divertido.

Tras esas palabras se retiraron las capuchas, pues habían decidido cambiarse un poco el aspecto para disimular. 

—Como se entere de esto estamos más que muertos, pero valdrá la pena si logramos nuestro objetivo, ¿cómo proseguirás Endymion? —Alguien de pelo castaño corto habló, aunque fuera falso pues en realidad este era de color rubio platino y largo.

—No lo sé, Zoisite. Solo voy a tener dos días, y el día del baile me ignorará, como siempre hace—Contesto alguien de pelo negro rizado, también falso.

—No digas eso, si siempre tiene la mirada encima de ti, Dymion… Que no te des cuenta es otra cosa, ¿no Nephrite? Yo, Jadeite, siempre tengo razón—Un rubio de pelo largo habló con un pequeño aire de superioridad para posteriormente mirar a su compañero.

—Mejor vamos a trabajar, que ahora el que quiere ignorarte soy yo. Y, a diferencia de ti, no me gusta meterme en la vida privada de la gente, solo si me lo piden—Suspiró salió de los labios del falso pelirrojo—, pero tiene razón.

—Ignórales por favor, tienes todo nuestro apoyo y ese día haremos todo lo posible para que el plan funcione… ¡y ahora a trabajar, estas cajas no se mueven solas!

Pronunciadas esas palabras, cada uno se fue por su lado para ayudar a los habitantes de aquel pueblo, esperando con ganas que fuera la hora de continuar con su plan.  
Entre cajas y más cajas varias horas pasaron, llegando el momento acordado para reunirse todos una vez más. Con las capuchas puestas y habiendo vuelto a su verdadero aspecto, volvieron al castillo comentando en que habían ayudado y lo interesante que había sido. Al llegar todos se disponían a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando una mano en el hombro detuvo a un ahora pelinegro.

—Maestro, creo que te olvidas de que tú y yo tenemos que ensayar ese baile. Tenemos dos días, para que aprendas uno de los bailes más importantes en la tradición de la Tierra. Durante generaciones este baile ha servido para que los herederos elijan a su persona amada, y me niego que tú, vayas a ser la excepción. Además, tendrás que sacar tiempo de las piedras porque añade las pruebas de vestuario y el estudio del protocolo.

—Pobre Dymion, ahora será torturado durante ese tiempo, me apiado de él.

Tres débiles risas se oyeron por la sala donde se encontraron, ya que ellos mejor que nadie, conocían los métodos del peli plata. Con esa sonrisa todavía, se despidieron de ambos con prisas con la esperanza de no tener que ahora ir a ayudarles, pues se habían dado cuenta de la mirada que les había dedicado su líder.

El príncipe y el líder del shitennou, avanzaron por los grandes pasillos en dirección a la sala de baile entretanto el segundo explicaba la larga historia de estas celebraciones y su importancia en la tradición de la Tierra.

—Ya me han explicado eso mil veces, ¿no podemos pasar al baile ya de una vez? Quiero acabar cuanto antes de esta tortura.

Un bostezó acompañaron esas palabras, no podía recordar el número de veces exactas que esas palabras siempre iguales habían sonado su cabeza, provocando en él unas terribles ganas de dormir.

—De acuerdo, pues primero la posición. Tú eres el que debe dirigir, así que como eres diestro debes tener la mano izquierda un poco por encima de la cintura y con la derecha debes coger a la mano a tu pareja, además tendrás que sacar tiempo de las piedras porque añade el vestuario y protocolo de ese día—con molestia soltó al ver el sonrojo mostrado, por el contrario— ¿a qué esperas? ¿Tienes vergüenza de que te vea hacer el ridículo? Porque en un mes lo he visto demasiado.

Como no se movía para tomarla, bufó al unísono que se acercó a este, y, cogiéndole las manos, las colocó en los lugares que previamente le había explicado, acercándose a él y quedando a unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

—Tampoco era tan complicado, la distancia entre tu pareja y tú debe ser siempre esta ya que, a otra, los pasos de baile o se hacen más complicados o pisas a tu pareja, ese era uno de los problemas que tenías, ¿queda claro?

—¿No es muy cerca? Creo yo… todo el mundo necesita su espacio—preguntó con inquietud Endymion, no se esperaba tener que bailar tan cerca, su plan podría irse al garete a este paso.

—Deja de quejarte, más cerca estarás después cuando tengas que acostarte con esa persona, tanto por amor o para tener herederos.

Ese sonrojo aumentó todavía más al imaginarse una escena así, negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo, no quería verle después de haberle creado una escena así en su cabeza, pero tenía claro que tendría que mirarle en el baile porque era necesario. Y no se equivocó pues con su diestra le cogió de la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y que le mirara.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy? Deja de comportarte así como un niño y mírame a la cara, durante el baile solo puedes mirar a tu pareja, es decir, ahora solo debes mirarme a mí—Pronunció con algo que había parecido posesividad—Ahora centrémonos en los pasos más básicos y luego pasaremos a los complicados.

Por cada movimiento que le explicaba lo repetían varias veces hasta que lo hacía a la perfección, así estuvieron durante varias horas, solo deteniéndose un rato para comer. La concentración en el baile les impidió darse cuenta de las miradas que varios curiosos les dedicaban al verlos bailar, sorprendidos tanto con la sorpresiva facilidad del príncipe de aprender el baile, que antes parecía algo imposible, como del estoico general comportándose de esa forma.

Aunque las que permanecieron más rato observándoles fueron tres pares de ojos junto con algunos cuchicheos.

—Parece que va bien… nunca me imaginé ver a Kunzite en la posición de conducido, es gracioso—Una risita salió de sus labios, podría en un futuro divertirse con esta escena.  
—Jadeite, ¿no puedes estar calladito? Nos pillan y estamos muertos—Soltó el rubio platino mientras le tapaba la boca.

—Muertos no creo, pero sí torturados hasta que pidamos clemencia y eso se nos sea negado, sí vamos a morir—Un castaño pronunció mientras en su mente intentaba borrar aquello que podría pasar, horrorizado.

—Calma, calma. Si todo va bien, no solo nos libraremos de la tortura, sino que además todo acabará muy bien, ¡incluso puede que se trague su orgullo y nos dé las gracias!

Antes las palabras de Jadeite, los tres empezaron a reír lo suficientemente para ser escuchados por los otros dos, que en silencio se acercaron hasta quedarse detrás.

—¿Tanta gracia os hace que vuestro maestro sea un inútil? ¿O hay otra razón? No os calléis, compartidla, estaré encantado de escucharos—La ira podía sentirse perfectamente en el ambiente, tanto que hizo retroceder a todos.

—Kunzite… no es lo que piensas, de verdad que no nos reímos de eso, de Dymion un poco, pero siempre hacemos esas bromas. Jadeite, estás muerto.

—Claro que está muerto, como vosotros… Luego hablaremos—aunque claro tenían que no iba a ser así—, ahora tengo que terminar de enseñarle los pasos de baile, porque en diez minutos tiene prueba de vestuario añadiendo etiqueta, y sí, seguiremos por la noche.

¿Había dejado para después molestar al resto del shitennou para seguir enseñándole? Solo esperaba que fuera porque le importaba algo y no por pena. Sin embargo, ante lo segundo tenía claro lo poco que le importaba, mejor dejar el plan ahora que podía, aunque automáticamente sería tachado de infantil.

—¡Voy a querer dormir Kunzite! Sino duermo voy a tener problemas, esto es una locura… ¿sabes qué? Me voy ya a ver el vestuario que estás inaguantable.

Y sin más se largó del lugar, dejando a sus cuatro guardianes totalmente sorprendidos, pero sobre todo a sus aliados secretos en ese plan que parecía que ya no se iba a realizar. Pero ahora sí que sus cabezas estaban servidas en bandeja, sin dudarlo se fueron corriendo abandonando a un peli plata totalmente en shock.

Tras superar el estupor inicial, se encogió de hombros para volver a trabajar.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando pueda traeré la segunda parte. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
